There is a general need, especially in the automotive industry, for simple and easy to install fasteners for attachment of carpets and door panel covers. Various alternate expedients have included the use of adhesives, special fasteners which require a special aperture in the panel, rivet-like fasteners which preclude easy removal, and fasteners of the type contemplated here but, which do not have the easy to camouflage' anti-snag design as taught by applicant, etc.
Typically the auto industry requires that the parts used be efficient and cost effective. Thus, less material and fewer parts to accomplish essentially the same end result but, in a more satisfactory manner, is what we are striving for.